


Still Not Ginger

by randomerey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Regeneration, female doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/pseuds/randomerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another regeneration, another face- but this time, it's something the Doctor isn't quite ready for.<br/>And then the Doctor's past selves show up, complicating everything further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know, really I don't.

"Well." the new person said, heaving a sigh. "Never gets easier."

The person (Rose still couldn't quite believe it was the Doctor) looked down, shaking their hands out in front of them. "Two whole hands...very...small hands...two legs, two feet," the person said, checking their body over. "Two eyes, a nose- ooh, a nice nose- a mouth, two ears...hair...very...long hair..."

The person stopped and patted their torso.

"I'm a  _girl_!" 

"Who are you?" Rose asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, Rose! You know that!" the girl responded.

"But you're a girl." Rose said.

"Yes, I am." The Doctor sounded perfectly happy with it. "I thought I told you that Time Lords can regenerate as male or female."

"Well, you didn't." Rose said in annoyance.

"Whoops." the Doctor said. She pulled a clump of hair out in front of her face and sighed. "Still not ginger. I so wanted to be ginger this time. I haven't been ginger yet!" 

The frustrated tone surprised and amused Rose. "Come on. Let's go shopping. You need a new outfit. And now you're a girl, so let's make it six or seven outfits."

"Sounds good to me." the Doctor replied contentedly, setting the Tardis to take them back to Rose's mother.

 


End file.
